


Artisans and Aberrations

by kylohen, thedevilchicken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Gen, Schrödinger's Gen, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylohen/pseuds/kylohen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: The customers will probably get a big surprise.





	Artisans and Aberrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



It's a busy day at the farmers market. The sun's in the sky and there's a queue at every stall. 

Business has been keeping a brisk pace for the potato farmer. She scoops the last few spuds from her current crate into a brown paper bag and hands them over to her customer with her customary smile. But, when she opens the next crate, her smile quickly fades. 

"I think this crate is yours," the potato farmer says, gravely, as she sets it down on her girlfriend's stall. She flips open the lid; the contents are definitely not her prizewinning Maris Pipers. They're something else entirely.

The missing potato crate is sitting there on the stall, opened already. Full it is not. 

As realisation dawns, the look on the face of the artisanal dildo seller tells quite a tale indeed.


End file.
